Some Days
by Optimistic Dreamer
Summary: It was almost as if death was taunting her… pulling her in but releasing her in the last second. Harry x Ginny. AU.
1. Turning

**Some Days****. **

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a rather interesting new work I am working on. I think that this will end up being interesting...

This chapter is somewhat like a prologue. Mentioning all of the main characters. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Nadine Thompson(an OC. DON'T WORRY!), and Blaise. Though their will be more important characters in this, mentioned in passing, some of which not taking place until lateron. (Tonks, Remus, Sirius, an OC(which is NOT mine, info down below) Neville, Theodore Nott, Astoria, Daphne, Ernie, Justin are some of the mentioned.) The former characters are the MAIN characters. Though the latter characters will have a VERY LARGE part in this story.

**WARNINGS**: AU. NO MAGIC. MUGGLES. LANGUAGE. ABUSE. ANGST. DARK HUMOR. OOC BEHAVIOR, REASONABLY. THIS IS LIKE AN AU TO 'Whydoyouneedtoknow's 'Dangerverse'.

**Main Pairings:** Harry x Ginny. Ron x Hermione. Draco x Luna. Blaise x OC. Remus x Tonks(in the future.)

**DISCLAIMERS:** Nadine is mine as it the plot, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling. While I am using one of the awesome 'Whydoyouneedtoknow''s characters, Danger, a little in this fanfiction, with her permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Turning.<strong>

They prodded at her skin, sticking needles in her skin in the process, injecting some new drug in her system, like she was their test-animal.

But then again, that's all she was. Wasn't she? It had been this way for as long as she could remember. And she couldn't remember much. The first thing she remembered was rain. Rain falling. Rain washing away everything. Washing away problems.

Rain unknowingly bringing new ones in.

* * *

><p>He placed a hand on his stinging cheek, rubbing it slightly. It was sure to bruise fast, seeing as his uncle had been the one to slap him. And his uncle was no pixie. He was large. Very large. It was as if it was two walruses had become one.<p>

He had been slapped, because he had dropped a plate, after his huge cousin had tripped him, making him fall and, in the end drop the plate.

It wasn't HIS fault. But of course he would be blamed for it, like always. He was used to it. It had been that way for years.

It had been like that since his mum and dad had died fourteen years ago, when he was a year old, and he had been sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle, whom were his only living relatives, apparently. The only thing he knew about his parents were that they were dead.

Not their faces or names.

Nothing.

But that was soon to change.

* * *

><p>He watched in disgust as his mother cringed away from <em>that man<em>, as he raised his hand in passing.

He couldn't put it in words how much he loathed _that man_. He had abused his mother, constantly. Though never hurting him in his fourteen years of life.

_That man_ was, unfortunately, his father.

_That man_ was an abuser. He abused his wife, abused his money, abused his power.

He didn't think it was possible to hate another person so much. But it was.

He wanted his mother to run away. Leave. To safety.

But she never would.

He supposed it was to protect him, seeing as he wasn't old enough yet. Newly fifteen. A child in his mother eyes.

Unknowingly, that child would be able to prove himself, soon.

* * *

><p>The paint spread across the canvas. Reds and yellows and oranges mixing.<p>

Turning into fire.

It was just like that day. The colors that had ruined her life.

She dipped a new paintbrush into the blue.

She would wash away the fire.

Wash it away with the rain. The ever seeming rain.

Maybe it would work. Probably not.

The fire would tear. Burn. Kill. Slaughter. Take away everything. Leaving nothing but ash in it's path.

* * *

><p>She laid the flowers down on the grave stone in silence, her protuberant eyes scanning the funeral home quickly.<p>

It had been a while since she had visited, leaving something in return.

Guilt bubbled in her stomach. Would she be forgiven? Would it all turn out in the end.

She looked up at the sky as rain started to fall from the dark clouds, falling on her skin. Making her hair wet.

She would have to get home soon then.

Hopefully her father was still managing.

If only she knew that soon, her father would be soon be departing from her.

Leaving her. Alone. No one.

Or so she would think.

* * *

><p>He watched in silence as his mother placed the black veil over her beautiful face, her eyes puffy from sobbing.<p>

Her 7th husband(his 6th step-father) had just passed away, just like all of the others.

He felt bad for his mother. People would call her names, say that she had killed them all, but it was obvious that she couldn't of killed all her past husbands. Heart-attacks, sicknesses, and violent passerby were the main problems. But those people couldn't ever see the anguish that his mother went through.

And he had rather liked this one. It was upsetting to see the man go, not that he would say it aloud.

It wasn't that he couldn't talk. He just choose not to. He didn't have a 'mental problem' he just didn't see the allure in talking. It seemed worthless. He would talk every now and then, to his mother, or his home-school teacher, or a friend. That was it.

He followed his mother silently as the funeral march began, ignoring those whom were sending trivial glances towards him and his mother, the pair seemingly impassive to the rest of the world.

Soon though, everything would be different. Very different.

* * *

><p>She licked her dry lips as she flipped another page in her book.<p>

It was an interesting read. But then again, '_Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_' would probably always be a favorite of hers.

Her brown eyes looked up quickly, as to not waste any reading time, to look at the clock.

Her sister was late... That was unusual in its self, seeing as her sister was like her, and liked to be on time. But then again, her sister did go out without telling her, every now and then, it wasn't like she was her keeper or anything.

Little did she know, her sister wouldn't be coming home that night.

* * *

><p>He watched as his father rubbed his mum's back soothingly, as tears fell down both of their faces.<p>

It was the anniversary of one of the saddest times in their family. The time where _she_ had been kidnapped. That had taken place when he was 12, and he was currently fifteen. That didn't make the pain any worse.

He watched his five older brothers comforting each other, the oldest with an arm around his fiance's waist, the French girl crying slightly, even if she hadn't known_ her_.

His mother buried her head in her arms, her body racking with a new round of sobs.

He didn't want them to hurt anymore. He didn't want to hurt anymore. But most of all, he didn't want _her_ to be in pain.

He didn't know it yet, but he was close to finding what he missed.

* * *

><p>It was on this very day, a hot August 3rd, 1995, where these eight lives twisted together, unknowingly.<p>

It was on this day, where everything would start anew.

It was this day, where fate started to twist for a wrongly accused man.

It was this day, where fate started changing for a lonely man.

Where fate started to twist for a young boy, who longed for the parents whom he never got to know.

Where fate twisted once more for a rebellious young woman with dreams.

Where fate changed for a teen whom had ambition to succeed.

Where two sisters turned began to turn their backs on their family.

Where two boys met and became something like brothers.

Where another pair of sisters would be separated.

Where a certain man would begin to meet the fate that he deserved.

Where a pair of deceased would cry for their only child beyond the grave.

All of the characters were in place and the show was starting to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update:<strong> Tuesday, July 12th, 2011.


	2. Cold

Some Days

**WARNINGS**: AU. NO MAGIC. MUGGLES. LANGUAGE. ABUSE. ANGST. DARK HUMOR. OOC BEHAVIOR, REASONABLY. THIS IS LIKE AN AU TO 'Whydoyouneedtoknow's 'Dangerverse'.

**Main Pairings:** Harry x Ginny. Ron x Hermione. Draco x Luna. Blaise x OC. Remus x Tonks(in the future.)

**DISCLAIMERS:** Nadine is mine as it the plot, while Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling. While I am using one of the awesome 'Whydoyouneedtoknow''s characters, Danger, a little in this fanfiction, with her permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Cold.<strong>

It was cold… very cold… in fact, it was colder than usual. It was chilling to the point that it felt as if ice was moving throughout her body, leaving everything numb in its wake before it twisted in pain. The pain was burning, yet at the same time, it was also cold; and that in itself made it even worse.

She could not even make a sound to express pain, which began to feel like all of the other experiments done unto her. It was almost as if death was taunting her… pulling her in but releasing her in the last second.

This pain, however, was different than others even though it could not be explained correctly in words. It was licking at her insides, covering them with its contents. It was like another drug; that much was obvious, even to her. After all, as her body thrashed against the chains bounding her to the metal table, the pain got even worse.

She knew, even through her hazed-like state, that they were in the room… watching her… mocking her… rejoicing at her pain… and ultimately, thinking of new ways to torture her.

The pain started moving back up in a rapid movement, making it twice as painful before it reached to her legs. It refused to leave as it slowly began to spread throughout her body… to her head, then to her fingertips, and even to the tips of her toes.

The pain was crushing her to the point that her vision darkened. It gradually enveloped everything she knew, hugging her as it devoured all her senses until darkness was the only thing she knew.

* * *

><p>As he watched the girl struggled, a smirk slowly curled up at the tips of his lips, and that smirk only grew when the girl fell limp. This was the beginning of his success, and he was not going to let its taste leave him this time.<p>

* * *

><p>A fifteen-year-old Harry Potter woke up in a cold sweat with his heart rapidly beating against his chest, seemingly the fastest that it had ever beaten as of late.<p>

'What the hell was that?' He thought to himself, placing a hand on his chest while he panted for breath. 'That dream… it had been so… vivid.'

He shook his head, trying to rid himself the woman with bright green eyes. He shook his head once, and concluded that it was probably just a plain old dream. But then again, if he remembered correctly, that woman had been in his dreams more than once. He could not tell whether it was good or bad.

Nonetheless, he sat up carefully with his feet landing the cold floor immediately. The room in which he had been sleeping in was small, and dirty. Any rational person would have yelled at him about it; but, his uncle and aunt were never rational. After all, they would yell at him for anything and everything.

Harry stood up, and changed out of his baggy pajamas.

He absolutely loathed staying here… with his aunt, uncle, and whale of a cousin. However, he did not have a real choice; after all, he did not have a mother or a father. The only fact he knew about them was that they both had died when he was a baby. He did not know of their names or faces…

When he was younger, he had imagined a man with light hair and green eyes, and a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. Perhaps it was true… perhaps not… It had always been that way. He did not even have a trace to know who they were or if they really existed. Someone had dropped him off at his aunt's house without a note or anything. Even to this day, it was a mystery to him.

Harry ran a hand through his unruly black hair, and silently noted that he had better get started on breakfast.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy slammed his door shut with such force that the walls rattled.<p>

"How dare I!" He mimicked to himself as he kicked a wall, leaving a large indent in its wake, and continued,

"How dare he! That pompus bastard!" as rage coursed through his body like a sickness.

"That man doesn't have any right," he said to no one in particular.

His voice turned suddenly quiet even though his fists were clenched tightly in anger. He could not leave this place… not now… and perhaps, not ever…maybe.

He gritted his teeth together as he remembered that for over 15 years, this charade had been going on. A charade of a happy and perfect family… however, this façade of a perfect family was already broken within the walls of their home.

Absolutely no one was to know this... never; after all, a respected man like Lucius Malfoy being found as an abuser? That would surely cause a scandal.

* * *

><p>She could literally feel her heart beating in her chest. Resisting in its futile attempt, even though it could not resist the pain and the numbness... not in the end, at least. It was not going to win; but it probably was not going to give up either.<p>

Without an escape, she would be in this hellhole forever... or until her body gave up completely, and she was no more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Second chapter is now finished.

I introduced four characters this chapter. Two are obvious, seeing as I gave their names.

Next chapter will be following Draco, once again. And three of the supporting cast. More of an important an chapter... Maybe Harry... Most likely...

This chapter IS rather important to the story line... It may not seem like it... but it is... For reasons I will not reveal yet...

But yesterday, when writing Draco's part on-wards, I was in a real angsy-y mood, seeing as I thought my father was going to die...

A **major** shout-out to the awesome, **Iris Butterfly**! She proofread this whole thing for me, proving that she is made of Awesome-sauce, rainbows, bubbles, robot unicorns, glitter, cupcakes, and so much more awesome things that I can't currently think of.

If you have read this chapter, PLEASE review. It'll make me happy.

**Next update:** Tuesday, July 19th, 2011.

**Optimistic Dreamer.** (July 12th, 2011.)


	3. Black

**Some Days.**

**Chapter 3: Black.**

It had been his uncle this time.

It was usually Harry's cousin, though his aunt and uncle would 'punish' him whenever they deemed 'necessary'.

This, possibly, had to be the worst punishment yet.

The day had been normal for Harry. He made breakfast, cleaned the house, left before his aunt's 'friends' came over to gossip, stayed clear of his cousin and his gang, came home. And here we are.

His uncle had come home, drunk, not in the best of moods. He, apparently, had lost a deal with an important costumer and his job was on the line.

And it was Harry's fault, apparently.

"BOY!" Vernon roared, the alcohol slurring his speech. "S'ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL OF IT!"

Harry jumped. He had been in the process of cutting an onion, the knife digging into his finger the moment his uncle called, the blood slowly started to run down his finger, leaving a stinging sensation in his finger.

"Damn it..." He muttered under his breath, but then again he had bigger things to deal with.

Ignoring the dull pain in his finger, Harry walking into the sitting room, knowing that if he didn't hurry up, he'd be in more trouble then he was probably in, for no reason, as per usual.

The first thing he saw when he entered the room was his cousin, Dudley, looking as fat as ever, unadulterated joy on his face. He knew that Harry was going to get yelled at for no reason. (Dudley LOVED seeing Harry get yelled at by his uncle, regardless of what Harry did.)

Aunt Petunia was looking oddly worried, which was a first. She usually was impassive whenever Uncle Vernon was mad at Harry.

Harry never got to see his uncle's face, because a fist connected with his face, with a loud crack.

* * *

><p>Draco walked on the sidewalk slowly, taking in the familiar sights that was the town in which he lived in.<p>

It was hot. Summer defiantly was his least favorite season. If he had to chose his favorite, it would be winter for sure. The cold was just welcoming to him.

He had lived in Wiltshire for all of his life, and he was more than sick of it by now.

The odd looks that he got from people, just because of his the man whom was titled as his father.

Lucius Malfoy. Draco absolutely hated him. He didn't really remember a time when he liked his father, seeing as the man had hurt the person that he probably loved the most.

His mother. She was a lovely, strong woman. She, however, was the main target of his father's abuse.

And his mother just seemed to blink it off, no matter how many times she got hit, as if it made no difference to her. No matter how many bruises covered her body.

His mother had told him in the past that his father had once been a good man whom she had once loved dearly, but she never gave him any details why Lucius changed. He just did suddenly when Draco was about a year old.

Draco walked the rest of the way, not really paying attention, until someone wrapped one of their arms around his neck.

"Yo." said a familiar voice, and Draco turned to see a thin, slightly weedy boy with black grinning slyly at him.

"Theo." Draco said, addressing his best friend.

"We were waitin' for you, you know. The girls sent me out to look for you. They wanted to talk to you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "The girls?"

"Daphne and Astoria." Theo said, as if it were obvious. "They came to my door this morning. Mother and Father weren't here, so I let them in.

Draco couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. Daphne and Astoria's father worked with Lucius, and Theo's own father... And Mr. Greengrass had always been rather nice to him over the years.

But then again, Draco was to be betrothed to one of his daughters, and Malfoy's were very powerful.

Draco couldn't help but feel anger bubbling in him, as he was rather fond of the Greengrass sisters, whom he had been well acquainted with since childhood.

"And Father has been away most of the time, recently. Something's going on. I can feel it."

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger closed her book with nervous hands.<p>

Her sister was still not home. It had been two days now. She had called the police right away, but as her sister was a legal adult, the police had said that if her sister had not come home by today, to call them.

She was 16, with frizzy brown hair and matching brown eyes.

Hermione lived all alone with her older sister, Danger, ever since she was a small child. She had been told by her sister that her mother and father had been murdered when she was a small babe, for reasons not even she knew.

Danger hadn't told her, but then again, Hermione didn't really want to know the reason for her parents' slaughter.

For as long as she could remember, she lived with her older sister. Danger wasn't her sister's real name, of course. It was really Gertrude Granger, but Danger had attested her name, so she went by her nickname, Danger.

Hermione clenched her fists together as she walked to the telephone, hoping that somehow that Danger would come home before she called.

But she knew that was not how it was to be. She didn't want it to be like that. But it was to be. She could feel it.

She dialed the number that she had known all of her life, and gripped onto the phone in a vice grip until a voice said, "Sussex Police Department."

She proceeded in making a change that would, unknowingly, change her life. For better or worse, that would be found out.

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood's hands shook slightly as she placed down both bouquets of flowers to each grave.<p>

It was her third time coming to the funeral home in the past two weeks.

She was nearly 15 years old. A rather short girl with wavy blond hair that nearly fell to her waist. She had protuberant grey eyes, which seemed to hold a knowledge that no one else would ever know.

Luna had defiantly been through a lot during her short life.

First, her mother had left her. She had only been nine at the time her mother had passed away. It had been two weeks after her 9th birthday, and her mother had been trying a new project, seeing as she was a chemist, while Luna had been in the room. The project- Luna still didn't know what it had been- had backfired, and her mother had tried to protect her, getting herself killed in the process.

Luna had never really been the same after that. Neither had her father. He had become introverted and began drinking alcohol in a vast way.

Secondly, That had lead to the alcohol poisoning of her father. He hadn't been able to get enough help from doctors or the like, and a week ago, after Luna had finished visiting her mother, she had found her father, the alcohol poisoning had finally managed to nearly kill her father. She had called the hospital and even her neighbor, Molly Weasley. The latter had rushed over to her house as fast as she could, but she could not even do a thing, and she had been a nurse in the past.

The ambulance, however, had taken a bit longer, because Luna and her father had lived quite a while away from the hospital.

Her father had pasted just seconds before the ambulance had arrived.

That had left Luna without both of her parents and without a place to stay, seeing as she was still under aged.

Lucky for Luna, The Weasley's were willing to take her in. Willing to feed her and watch over her when needed, though she still slept at her own house at night. After all, she did not want to impose to much on the Weasley family, for they were to kind to her and they themselves were still dealing with a loss.

She traced the letters of her father's and then her mother's in turn, as the rain started to fall once more.

She allowed the rain to fall upon her. Not caring if she got soaked in the process.

For the rain would make everything numb and wash away all bad feelings.

She barely noticed the swishing of the grass next to her, as she was engrossed in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Harry limped down the street, feeling like he was to pass out any second.<p>

He could barely walk. His uncle had hurt his ankle and arm after punching him in the face and stomach.

His uncle had never gone this far before. And to be completely honest, Harry thought that he was going to be killed.

That was until his aunt, in a rare act of kindness, had brought his uncle upstairs, claiming that he Vernon would of gotten 'Freak blood' on his person, after Harry had fallen down in pain, when Harry's leg had been injured.

Even Dudley hadn't seemed amused by the time Harry's wrist had made an errie 'crack' through the house.

Harry's leg had been bent into an odd shape by his uncle, which was very painful. He couldn't walk with it, so he was forced to walk with a walking stick as an extra leg.

Harry had, somehow, escaped from his aunt and uncle's house. He was trying to avoid putting pressure onto his leg. Or well, trying to stop it from touching the ground all together.

So now he was about a few blocks away from the Dursley's house. he had no clue where, but he felt like he had been walking for an eternity. Perhaps, if he were lucky, he was never return to the Dursley's. He could only wish.

His sight began to get foggy as the pain got worse.

The walking stick slipped out of his fingers and onto the floor followed by his person.

He tried to open his eyes, but it was no use. Everything was getting darker and darker.

The last sound he heard before blacking out were footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello. Sorry for the late update. I had a writers block while writing Draco's and Hermione's part... Sorry... But they shall be needed for now.

I know that this is going a bit slow, bit the plot is beginning with this chapter... So please be patient.

Thank you.

Optimistic Dreamer. (August 18th, 2011.)

**Next Update Date:** I dunno... Soon.


	4. Bad News

**Authors Note**

Bad News.

Like, really bad news.

Sooooooooo...

Everything I've written on my laptop is gone. Pictures, files, bookmarks, everything.

Every story that I have writen on my laptop is gone - the ones that I did not publish and the ones that I had been continuing.

I AM pissed beyond belief at the moment.

I am also very sad to say that each and everyone of my stories is on hiatus until furthur notice. I have no choice really. I need to try and remember the stuff that I have written. Hope you'll forgive me. I'll be back.

NaNoWriMo is comming up in November, so I will be occupied with that all of November. I'll be back sooner or later. I don't know when... but I'll be back...

Goodbye, for now.

Optimistic Dreamer. (October 19th, 2011.)


End file.
